Kiss!
by Fumuki-Chan
Summary: Makarancest (Kurloz-Gamzee) *Más adelante editare titulo y resumen*


El fic es Fail aviso... odio escribir momentos de parejas u.u A ver qué os parece ^-^

Hace rato que la noche ha caído en la ciudad, las casas van poco a poco quedándose a oscuras y finalmente, tras un largo día de trabajo, casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad se lanzan a los brazos de Morfeo con la llegada de la medianoche. La excepción se encuentra en la casa de rosales color púrpura.

La casa, o más bien, la mansión Makara a simple vista podía dar  
sensación de tranquilidad o vacío, pero la realidad era diferente. En el  
segundo piso y con sus ventanas orientadas hacia el jardín hay una habitación que aún conserva las luces encendidas y en su interior, el hijo mayor de los Makara, Kurloz, se entretiene intentando acertar en el centro de la diana que decora la puerta de su habitación con alguno de los dardos que ha logrado reunir, mientras espera la vuelta de su hermano.

Y por fin, habiendo lanzado ya el último de los dardos que tenía a mano, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Gamzee, su hermano, entra en ella  
volviendo a cerrar a su paso.

Tiene el cabello húmedo y una toalla colocada en su cuello evita  
que el agua moje su ropa. Con paso tranquilo se sienta junto a Kurloz en la cama y se mueve hasta apoyarse en la pared de atrás haciéndole un gesto a su  
hermano para que se acerque.

-¿Por qué has ido a ducharte ahora?-Pregunta el mayor acomodándose junto a su hermano-Es muy tarde, y ¿por qué no has acabado de secarlo? si te metes así a la cama te enfermaras

Gamzee no contesta, se limita a mirar a su hermano fijamente y  
luego sonrojarse. Kurloz no puede evitar sonreír ante la acción de menor y con tranquilidad se gira hasta quedar cara a cara con él

-Ven-dice palmeando el hueco vacío frente a él, Gamzee obedece y aun en silencio deja que su hermano tome la toalla de su cuello y comience a secarle el pelo con movimientos rítmicos, ante esto el menor comienza a  
adormecerse y Kurloz no puede evitar reírse- Pareces un gatito

-No es mi culpa, más que secándome el pelo parece que me estás dando un masaje...deberías estudiar... ¿cómo se llamaban estos cabrones que se  
dedican a dar masajes?

-¿Fisioterapeutas?

-¡Eso!, deberías estudiar eso, así podrías darme masajes siempre que yo quisiera

-Ya te doy masajes siempre que tú quieres- contesta Kurloz aún  
sonriente mientras retira la toalla del cabello de su hermano-Ya está seco. Ve a dormir que ya es tarde

Gamzee se gira y enfrenta con la mirada a su hermano se acerca hasta que ambas frentes están pegadas y sonríe al notar como el mayor se ha  
tensado ligeramente.

-Pero no tengo sueño.

-Es tarde, vete a tu cuarto

-¿Y si encuentro algo entretenido para hacer?

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No podemos hacer ruido, no podemos salir de la habitación…

El menor duda por un instante, se muerde los labios y retira la  
mirada aunque en ningún momento cambia la posición.

-Dime Gamzee, ¿Qué clase de cosa podemos hacer sin salir de esta habitación, y haciendo poco o ningún ruido?-Kurloz sabe perfectamente la respuesta y lo que su hermano está pensando, pero quiere oírlo de sus labios

-Podemos… honk*… podemos…be… bes…-Acabo susurrando.

-¿Bes?-Suavemente acaricia la mejilla de Gamzee, haciéndole  
sonrojar-Si no completas la frase no podré sabe a qué te refieres

-Yo...quería decir que... nosotros podemos... etto... ya sabes...

Kurloz sonríe de nuevo, y esta vez, acompaña la sonrisa con una pequeña carcajada

-Eres cruel, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, ¿Por qué me  
obligas a decirlo? ¡Honk!

-Porque me encanta verte sonrojado

Gamzee frunce el ceño y se aleja de su hermano mientras murmura por lo bajo todos los insultos que es capaz de recordar mientras lanza miradas asesinas al mayor que ríe a carcajadas mientras intenta sujetar a su hermano, cuando por fin lo logra, une los labios de ambos en un pequeño beso, apenas un roce, pero basta para callar al menor que se deja acunar en los brazos de Kurloz  
mientras pasa los propios por su cuello.

-Repito, eres cruel motherfucker-Dice Gamzee volviendo a pegar su frente a la de su hermano mientras sonríe

-¿Y? mentirías si dijeras que no te gusta mi crueldad, además, no soy tan cruel, lo que ocurre es que tu eres un pequeño exagerado y…

-Cállate-Dice Gamzee aprovechando para ser él esta vez quien inicie el beso-Pareces el padre de Karkat, o peor, su hermano.

Otro beso más

-Pues mantén mi boca ocupada

El menor ríe ante la orden de su hermano y sin esperar a que se lo diga dos veces comienza a besarle de nuevo.

El beso, lento en un principio, va cogiendo velocidad a la par que la temperatura de ambos cuerpos va aumentando. Ambos hermanos acercan sus cuerpos hasta estar totalmente pegados y la ropa comienza a sobrar, con manos hábiles Gamzee retira la camiseta de su hermano dejando a la vista su trabajado torso y el mayor se deja hacer encantado como está sintiendo las manos de su hermano recorrerlo, pero su tranquilidad dura poco, rápidamente toma el control de beso y aprovecha la confusión de su hermano para tirarle sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre él mientras juguetea tranquilo con el cierre de su pantalón.

-Eres un maldito enano provocador-le susurra Kurloz para luego comenzar a besar su cuello

-Yo... yo no soy enano... somos cae-casi de la mis...mach altura-responde entrecortadamente Gamzee provocando una risa a su hermano

Y entonces el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose les congeló. Sus padres habían vuelto.

-Eh... motherfucker... ¿no...Deberíamos separarnos?

-Mierda-murmura Kurloz mientras se levanta de la cama y adecenta su ropa-Ojala que el Ángel* nos compense por esta interrupción.

De nuevo vestidos y decentes, o al menos, todo lo decente que se puede aparentar vistiendo un pijama de esqueleto y uno con carpas de circos dibujadas**, se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas fingiendo que nada había ocurrido aunque sin poder ocultar unas cuantas sonrisas y miradas cómplices, más intensas y disimuladas aun cuando sus padres entraron en la habitación para asegurarse de que estuviesen bien.

-Sentimos llegar tan tarde niños, problemas de última hora-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa cansada-Ahora duerman que mañana tiene clase

-¡Si Mama!

Con otra sonrisa sus padres se retiraron a su correspondiente alcoba y con las luces ya apagadas Gamzee se giro hacia su hermano

-Kurloz, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Dormir?

-Sí, solo dormir motherfucker pervertido

El aludido comenzó a reír y haciendo un gesto a su hermano le invito a acurrucarse junto a él en su cama.

-Buenas noches enano

-Shut up Motherfucker!

-Yo también te quiero.

Explicaciones de los asteriscos:

1º*Con ángel me refiero a the angel of the double death (Me recuerda a cazadores de sombras LOL xD)

2ºLo siento, no pude evitar incluir uno de mis headcanons, en este caso, que la mayoría de la ropa de Gamzee tiene elementos que recuerdan a un carnaval/circo y la de Kurloz esqueletos/carnavales (Aparte de payasos y mimos respectivamente xD otro Headcanon más: Los Makara son muy buenos gimnastas, [como artistas de circo. LoL])

*Llora en la esquina emo de su cuarto* Se me dan fatal los momentos de pareja sjfdasdffjsdsfdsf ¿Por qué me comprometo a hacerlos si se que son fails? ToT ¡Lo mío es el drama y los UA! sjdhkfshdfkj *rueda por el suelo a lo croqueta*Intentaré mejorar para cuando escriba el KarGam de verdad de la buena u_u y escribiré otro Makarancest con momentos decentes jsdfksfdjjsdf (Quizá haga un Human!Stuck desarrollado en un instituto...¿Adivinan quien serian los marginados :D xD)

Dejando mis paranoias a un lado... ¿Alguien vio la actualización O_O? es decir… ¿Qué les pareció (obviar las posibles faltas de ortografía por favor :3)?


End file.
